


Colour me lost and found.

by garfieldyard



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garfieldyard/pseuds/garfieldyard
Summary: 还有承协， 会胜不知道，在这个对于他是第二个家的地方，承协算是什么。 他不像是家人， 不怎么像（完全不像）。 然而， 他却比其他所有人都让他觉得亲近。





	Colour me lost and found.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Colour me lost and found.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325552) by [lumoon33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoon33/pseuds/lumoon33). 

会胜刚刚正式加入N.Flying的时候， 他感觉自己像个外人。 他从来都是个合群的孩子， 随和，讨人喜欢，至少他自己是这么认为。 而且他刚刚结束了一档选秀节目，对他来说，和一群他完全不认识的艺人打交道不算是什么难事。 对于这个乐队来说本该更容易些， 他在公司的会上见过他们， 也在练习室跟他们碰过面。 但在他要努力试着去融入到他们中间，融入到一群已经在一起好多年的、拥有深厚的友谊和感情的男人们中间的时候，社会生活突然就变得困难了一百倍。

他搬进宿舍的那天可以说是他人生中最尴尬的体验之一。 他走进他未来的房间，发现光珍的床上堆了一大堆衣服， 而光珍本人正为他开着衣柜的门，他脸上带着灿烂的、想要表现得友好的微笑，但在会胜看来却似乎很是勉强。

“我给你的东西留了地方， 希望够用！” 光珍热情地说着，拍了拍会胜的肩膀。

会胜低下头，微微笑了笑想要表示感谢，但这笑容里却露出了一丝歉意， 并且同样显得十分勉强。 他这辈子从没感觉这么不舒服过， 闯入一个陌生人的房间侵占了他的私人空间。 但他们的宿舍太小了， 他不得不在别人的房间里挤一挤， 而且在会胜提出他可以睡沙发的时候宰铉差点没蹦起来。

宰铉其实只是想要表现的礼貌客气一点来欢迎会胜，但他的眼神总是观察着他的每一个动作，这让会胜几乎起了鸡皮疙瘩。他这大半天时间都只是小心翼翼地坐在厨房的桌边，坐立不安的咬着自己的指甲。 他都不敢怎么动，生怕碰了什么他不该碰的东西。

他也不怎么说话。 光珍、宰铉和车勋都挤在厨房里，背靠在柜台上，肆意的打量和谈论着他，好像他并不在场而且能听见他们说的每个字一样。会胜感觉自己就像个闯入者，他提不起勇气开口说话。

“他看起来好像挺挑食的，”车勋抱着手、皱着眉头说。

“别这么早就撅着个嘴嘛， 我们还不认识他呢，”宰铉一边顶嘴一边用食指戳着车勋的嘴唇，然后在车勋伸出舌头舔他的时候尖叫起来。“我们等等看承酱从便利店给我们带什么回来吧，” 他在光珍的衬衫上擦着自己的手继续说。

“噢别这样，”光珍伸出手去抓了块抹布， 然后去追已经在房间里一边跑一边疯笑的宰铉。

会胜也忍不住笑了起来， 他抬头去看车勋， 发现他也低头看着他，嘴唇紧紧地抿成了一条线，好像正拼命忍住不笑出声似的。 会胜尴尬地低下头，缩了缩身子。

但是接着承协就回来了， 通红着脸，瞪大了眼睛， 为自己的迟到而疯狂地道着歉，然后在桌上放下了三个大塑料袋。

“我不知道你喜欢什么，”他解释道， 声音低沉而柔和， 立刻就缓和了会胜的紧张情绪。 他想伸手去抓承协的手腕， 让他别再把所有吃的都从袋子里拿出来了， 他想告诉他没关系， 他什么都喜欢。 但他还是很犹豫，什么都不敢做， 只是微微张大了嘴看着。 “所以我最后每样都买了四个牌子的，” 承协说， 这句话听起来像是在询问他什么，因为他正冲他举起两把不一样的牙刷。

车勋这次忍不住了，他爆发出一阵前仰后合的大笑。会胜也跟着其他人一起笑了起来， 他笑的太大声，肚子都开始痛了，然后把头埋在了双臂之间。

只有这个时候， 会胜才感觉到他肩上的压力终于慢慢消失了， 他一边笑一边眯着眼去看承协， 看到他一屁股坐在厨房的椅子上， 佯装皱着眉生气， 嘴角却带着一丝温柔的微笑。 会胜突然很好奇，怎么会有这么好的人，几乎不费吹灰之力就融化了他周围的一切。

–-

第一天练习则是会胜人生中第二尴尬的经历。

他习惯了有一面能让他观察自己跳舞的大镜子的空房间。 他习惯了有一位能教他唱出最高、最难的音的声乐老师。 他习惯了提前录好的伴奏和即兴发挥。

然而乐队的练习室则完全不同。 它很小， 一股汗味，让会胜有种幽闭恐惧的感觉。 乐器占了大半空间， 地板上全是电线和空矿泉水瓶子。

这只是一次即兴排演， 宰铉是这么跟他说的， 看看他们一起听起来是如何， 了解每个人的节奏，磨合一下他和承协的声音。 他笑的很灿烂，鼓励性的捏了捏会胜的肩膀， 好像他说的是这世界上最简单、最有趣的事情似的。 但当会胜绊到了一根线差点撞到吉他的时候， 车勋威胁似的看了他一眼，让他立刻就像第一天住进宿舍的时候一样小心翼翼。

他决定还是待在房间中央不动了， 双腿好像钉在了地板上一样，手紧紧地握着麦克风。 他感觉肚子里的压力正在慢慢向胸部爬升， 害怕它会卡在喉咙里然后他就一个音都唱不出来了。 他握着麦克风的手汗津津的。

“冷静！” 承协说着，他拿起了他自己的麦克风站在了会胜身边。 “这不是考试，应该很有意思才对，” 他撞了下会胜的肩膀，然后在会胜试着朝他微笑结果却做了一个害怕的鬼脸的时候笑出了声。

开始不是很顺利， 他得注意不同的乐器、不同的节奏、不同的声音。 他唱的不够大声， 不够快， 歌词不对。 太可怕了， 他没办法适应团队、只等当一个独唱歌手的想法悬在他头顶， 几乎是冰冷的具象， 他结巴了一下错过了自己的部分。

但承协靠了过来，他一只手环住了会胜的肩膀，有点尴尬和肉麻，但让他觉得很是安慰，他朝他笑了笑然后继续唱了下去。 他们的声音在一起非常适合， 会胜的担忧在第一小节之后就消失的无影无踪了。

那一天成了会胜人生中最有趣的一天之一， 他蹦着跳着，笑的像个傻瓜， 他和承协的声音如此不同，却又填满了彼此，填满了那些歌。

这感觉太棒了，他的身体里满是兴奋，尽管他们只是在一个小小的空房间里演奏着别人的歌。 他很好奇，当他们在真正的观众面前表演时那感觉该会多么好。他也很好奇，承协会不会比现在更加无拘无束，他正朝他咧嘴大笑着，像一个疯子一般。

\---

渐渐地，一切都好了起来。 随着一天天过去，会胜身体里的紧张逐渐缓解，他和其他成员之间的尴尬也没那么让人窒息了， 他也不再小心翼翼，走在宿舍里好像走在蛋壳上一样。

但他心里的紧张却没那么轻易消失。 对他来说一切都过于新奇，让人兴奋， 他终于有了属于他的歌 ， 还有能分享这份兴奋的四个人。 他上课， 和乐队练习， 晚上一起吃饭， 给那些自称粉丝的人们直播。 这些有点太超过了， 而会胜不知道他能不能适应。 而更困难的是只有他一个人经历着适应期，因为其他人几年前就经历了这一切，他们一起。 他感觉自己像个迷路的孩子， 没有经验却又过于热情， 但至少他没那么觉得自己像个闯入者了。

光珍渐渐变成了固执、专横而又细心的家长风格。 他也不再担心得在他们共享的衣柜里给会胜留出空间了， 因为会胜的衣服总是散落在地板上， 而光珍总是在把它们捡起来，叠好，然后追着会胜在宿舍里跑，威胁他如果再不打扫房间就把他锁在外面。 他也是每天早上叫醒会胜的人， 虽然一开始有些尴尬，他只是碰碰他的脑袋轻轻地叫他， 但现在他就直接打开灯然后拽着会胜的脚腕直到他从床上掉下来。

而车勋就像一个真正的大哥哥一样。 会胜的三个姐姐总是把他当一个烦人的小孩， 当作她们珍贵可爱但又烦人的小孩。 车勋对他也差不多。每次会胜占了他厨房的位置时他都会盯着他看，好像在瞪着他生闷气， 但最后他都会挤在他身边， 在他需要的时候给他搭把手。 每次会胜成功做完饭车勋都会给他一个骄傲的眼神，这比他所能给予他的任何东西都让他开心。

宰铉则像一个傻傻的、好像得了多动症的表哥。 会胜不管去哪都能感觉到他的眼神跟随着他， 但他并不是为了帮他什么， 而是要抓住每一个机会整他。 他有时候可能会让人觉得很烦，因为他太吵又太有活力， 但会胜总是很感谢他， 当其他人都累的不想动的时候只有他会给整个宿舍带来欢笑和生机。

还有承协， 会胜不知道，在这个对于他是第二个家的地方，承协算是什么。 他不像是家人， 不怎么像（完全不像）。 然而， 他却比其他所有人都让他觉得亲近。 他不知道这该如何解释， 他只知道如果没有承协温柔的安慰，他可能第二天就会放弃了。 他们在一起的时候，会胜总会感觉温暖又舒适， 仿佛从他们遇见彼此的那一天起就有一团小火在他身体里慢慢的燃烧， 然后随着他们逐渐的了解而烧的越来越旺。 承协就像一个让人泄气的谜题， 他清澈的眼神和温柔的笑意让他看起来一目了然， 会胜觉得如果他问，他就会告诉他想知道的一切， 然而与此同时他又如此让人看不透， 好像他在隐瞒什么， 好像他在隐瞒一切。 而会胜只想跟他亲近 。

他很好奇，是只有他这么想， 还是承协对所有人都是一样。

\---

体贴是承协的天性， 会胜知道。 他总是忙着考虑别人，却忘了考虑自己。

乐队练习结束之后，他总会花很长时间待在工作室 （现在好多了， 会胜学会了跳着躲开地上的线， 他还是会唱错自己的词， 但通常只是因为他过于兴奋而不是他笨嘴拙舌），他会在工作室写些新歌， 尽管他们现在还在准备回归。

承协花了太多日日夜夜在那间地下室。 会胜不知道他哪里有那么多力气， 他自己练习完总是累的半死， 甚至会无法思考。

但通常他会和承协待在一起。 他趴在他旁边的椅子上， 看着他在纸上写写画画， 或者在电脑上飞快的敲打什么， 又或者把玩着吉他和钢琴。 承协投入在音乐中的样子不知怎么的让他跟着安静了下来， 好像他身边的一切都消失了。

有一天会胜问他， “你不累吗？”

承协从本子里抬起头来， 皱巴巴的纸页上歌词杂乱无章，这潦草的字迹大概只有他自己看得懂。

“我必须得努力工作我们乐队才能火啊，”他如同平常一样温柔地笑着说。

他回答的太自然了。 会胜想要张口反驳， 因为这根本不算是一个回答， 因为乐队有五个人而承协不必把所有的重量都扛在他自己肩上。 他们是一个团队， 本该分享所有的工作和负担， 但会胜又觉得，他不过才来了几个星期， 他没资格这样说， 至少现在还不能。 所以他只是继续看着承协又一次埋进了那些音符节奏和歌词中间， 看着他皱紧的眉，看着他因为专心而抿着的唇。 他在这场小小的创意战争里看起来十分沉着冷静。

他盯的太厉害了，会胜知道，但也许，如果他看的时间够久，承协的激情就会蔓延到他身上， 也许他就能吸取一点他的天分，就能帮到他。

而在工作了这么长时间之后，从写词到作歌到乐队练习然后又到写词，承协甚至还能抽时间照顾他们。 照顾会胜。

他经常照顾会胜。他待在练习室上声乐课的时候， 突然就会有人敲门。 而当他打开门的时候站在那的总是承协，带着他温柔体贴的笑意， 眼睛下面是深深的黑眼圈， 手上拿着会胜最喜欢的面包。 会胜能做的只有谢谢他， 他的心里弥漫着他无法名状的温暖， 然后他会暗暗向自己保证， 总有一天他会给他回报。

会胜觉得自己好像欠了他什么似的， 所以他会花更多的时间陪承协待在工作室里， 尽管大部分时间他总会看着看着就睡着。 承协总会叫醒他， 轻轻摇几下他的肩膀， 拂开他额前的头发， 然后告诉他晚饭到了， 让他吃点东西再睡，而承协已经做好了准备继续工作至少三个小时。 会胜突然很好奇，怎么会有这么好的人，只担心别人，从来不担心自己。

–-

（“你的嘴唇怎么这么厚啊？”承协用手指捏着他的下唇说， “好性感。”

触碰让他感觉刺痛。 而话语像火焰般灼烧。）

–-

在他们的专辑发行的那天， 会胜心里纠结着焦虑和兴奋。 他矛盾的情绪感觉都要溢出来了。

从他的脚趾蔓延到脖颈的快乐让他觉得窒息， 他感觉自己耳朵里的血液隆隆作响。 他终于用自己的手指抓住了梦想， 终于推出了自己的歌， 他的声音终于成了自己赖以生存的本钱； 他觉得自己该觉得欣慰， 然而实际上他觉得浑身沸腾。

会胜突然觉得神经过敏起来， 满身起了鸡皮疙瘩，心跳的快蹦出嗓子眼了，他感觉自己上台可能一个字都说不出来了。 恐惧侵占了他全身的每一根神经， 所有那些练习室度过的日日夜夜重重地压在了他的肩上， 几乎把他压垮， 他紧紧握着自己的麦克风， 关节都变白了， 天真地希望它能让他掌握些许平衡。

他的脑子里突然冒出了一个莽撞的声音，听起来很像拔高了的他自己， 它一直在低语，说他不适合乐队，不太适合，现在还不适合，也许永远不会适合。 它一直在说，说他总是差点什么，说他不够好， 不管他练习了多久多么努力， 他都达不到其它成员的高度。 他永远达不到， 至少永远都差那么一步。 那个声音取笑着他， 冰冷而无情， 说他很快就会让来参加他们演出的所有人失望。

他没准备好让自己失望， 而让其他人失望他想都不会想。

所以他强迫自己露出笑容， 握紧了手里的麦克风，带着不稳的脚步和汗津津的手登上了舞台。 他感觉这对他来说太大了， 尽管他们只是在为一百个人表演， 舞台就像一座高山， 他感觉自己离地面太远， 就快喘不过气了， 整个大厅在他周围缓缓的旋转。 但音乐一响起，一切似乎都消失了。 承协好像变了一个人似的闪闪发光， 让会胜有些不敢直视， 他几乎是狠狠地击垮了他，会胜呼吸的空气都好像变成了音乐。

音乐对承协造成了惊人的影响， 就好像所有的一切都消失了， 他陷了进去，又跑又跳，大声地笑， 还拉着会胜一起。 会胜感觉自己就像扑火的飞蛾， 绕着承协拍打着翅膀， 他浑身就像充满了力量，驱散了心里的每一丝恐惧， 轻易地就将他拉进了音乐的海洋。 在这里他感觉自信又安定， 有队员们在身边， 承协的手臂环着他的肩膀， 温暖又坚定。 会胜就像这是他最后一场表演一样歌唱， 澎湃在他身体里的音乐让他感觉自己活着。

而他每次他望向承协， 他都正好也看着他， 他灿烂的笑着，几乎看不见眼睛，而会胜突然很好奇，他知不知道，自己对人会造成什么样的影响。

\---

等他们回到后台， 会胜感觉自己从头到脚都在痛， 他的嗓子疼到他觉得自己这个星期都唱不了歌了， 但他从未觉得这么畅快过。 他已经累到骨子里了， 但他从未觉得这么清醒和兴奋。

其它成员们也在蹦着跳着， 大声地笑， 和他一样激动，浑身满溢着肾上腺素， 他暗暗向自己许诺，他要尽可能努力地工作， 好让他们能够在舞台站上许多许多年。 好让他能尽可能多地看见他们这么快乐和热情。

这时一只手捏了捏他的肩膀， 温暖而有力， 然后一个声音在他耳边低低地响起，“你真是太棒了！” 他的声音又大又清晰， 但在这喧闹的更衣室里却显得很轻。

会胜转过身，看到承协正低头看着他， 他的眼睛睁的大大的，里面好像有一百万种不同的颜色在闪烁。 他看起来一团乱， 汗水从头到脚都浸透了， 湿发凌乱， 褐色的发丝胡乱地支棱着， 双颊通红， 脖子上的水滴闪闪发光， 他的唇微微翘起露出一个兴奋的笑， 嫣红而耀眼， 会胜几乎移不开眼睛。

他好几次张了张嘴，却吐不出一个字来。 他想告诉承协他有多耀眼， 想谢谢他的帮助， 想要告白，没有他他做不到这些。 他想告诉他他深深的敬佩， 但只能像一条脱水的鱼一样张着嘴， 他勉强挤出一句“你也是”。

但承协笑的更灿烂了， 他的手， 依旧放在会胜肩膀上的那只， 更用力的捏了捏， 会胜感觉到他的大拇指轻轻擦过了他的侧颈， 明明只是很轻的一个触碰，不知为何他却感觉刺痛。

“说真的， 会胜尼，”承协靠得更近了些，轻声说， “干得好，我就知道你很棒。”

接着他就放下了手， 又盯着他看了一会儿， 好像他在等着会胜反应过来说点什么超过三个字的句子似的， 但会胜还在挣扎着努力想要从承协此刻变得更加温柔的笑上移开眼睛，不知怎的，他就是知道那个笑容里满是幸福。

“我去洗澡了，”承协说着，指了指他的肩膀后面，他等到会胜点了点头才转过身走开了。

会胜的目光追随着他，他突然很好奇，怎么会有人这么累还能这么耀眼。

\---

（“我的嘴唇和承协哥的——”他开玩笑说道， 但又立马停了下来，因为他甚至不知道自己想说什么。

“在做阿卡贝拉的时候我们的嘴唇会碰到一起，”承协帮他接上了后半句， 而会胜正盯着他们在手机屏幕里的倒影。

承协朝会胜转过了头， 他撅了撅嘴，似乎要做一个飞吻， 却在会胜转过脸的时候变成一个灿烂的笑容。

他们俩同时大笑起来， 对于玩笑来说显得有点过于紧张了， 会胜想道， 他说，“哥，我们完了。”

接下来的五分钟他都一直在笑， 眼睛紧紧盯着手机屏幕里承协的唇。）

\---

会胜以为没有什么能比他第一次参加showcase那天更紧张了， 但过了一天他就后悔了。

这是他第一次参加音乐节目， 这本来应该更简单的。 这只是在一小群人们面前表演一首歌， 还有许多工作人员帮忙。 但他无法把视线从他们待机室的电视上移开， 他一直张着嘴看着所有人的表演，直到他的嘴变干。 他们看起来都那么的自信， 好像他们天生就该登上舞台， 而昨晚， 在showcase上， 他感觉自己像一个刚学会爬的婴儿， 像一个迷路的小孩， 只是看着承协，模仿着他的一切， 他不知道该从哪里开始， 该怎么走， 该站在哪。

而今天， 压力更大了， 它蹂躏着他的肋骨，几乎挤垮他的肺。 他明白他不可能和其他艺人一个水平， 他明白和乐队成员比起来他还差很多， 而他马上就要向整个国家暴露自己。 他的嗓子依旧酸痛着， 感觉肿胀沙哑， 他不知道当他无法相信自己的歌声的时候他该怎么走上舞台。

“嘿会胜， 放松， 没事，”承协坐在他身边， 会胜感觉他已经盯了自己好一会儿了， 但他没办法从电视上移开眼睛去看他。 “你会做得很好的，你很厉害。我们都在你身边呢。”

一只手放在他的后颈上， 它没有推或者拉， 承协只是放在那儿， 温柔， 炽热， 手指轻轻地敲打着会胜的侧颈。 这本该让他冷静下来， 会胜却觉得自己的心在胸腔里跳得更剧烈了。

他最后还是强迫自己看向承协， 他正朝他温暖地笑着， 一如往常， 好像在说， “我在这”。

而会胜想， 是的， 你在这儿 ， 一种类似安心的情绪漫过他的四肢。 他还是不确定承协算是什么， 但他在他身边看起来很好。

他知道对他来说，承协永远不会像一个哥哥， 他知道他已经超过了那个阶段， 但他却像家人一样亲近， 他好奇这是如何做到的。

\---

他们一结束打歌回到待机室， 宰铉就把会胜拉进了一个紧到差点让他窒息的拥抱。

“你太棒了！”他对着他的脸叫道， 露出一口大白牙，眼睛闪闪发亮。 “你好酷！我在你后面，看到粉丝都被迷住了！” 他抓住会胜的肩膀摇晃着， 会胜缩了缩脖子， 装出很烦的样子把他推开了， 尽管他的内心也在笑， 但他的脸却因为尴尬而发烫。

车勋在走过他身边时拍了拍他的背， 眼睛里满是玩笑和快活。 “他说的对，你很厉害，” 然后在会胜呻吟一声把脸埋进手里的时候大笑起来。

他感觉没有昨晚那么嗨了， 第一次表演带来的兴奋在他血管里涌动， 让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。 他今天觉得有些轻飘飘的， 好像他漂浮在空中， 沉浸在他关于出道的数个梦境中的一个。 他害怕如果声音大点就会醒来。

“你还好吗？” 这时承协问他， 他的手轻轻环着会胜的手腕， 轻轻地将它拉开让脸露出来。 会胜抬起头看他，嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条线， 试着不要那么尴尬的笑， 他知道自己已经连耳尖都红透了。 “你做的很好，应该开心点，” 会胜忍不住呻吟起来，抬起手想要再次遮住脸。

“我是说真的！”承协坚持道， 尽管会胜没有看他， 他也能听出他声音里的笑意。 “我真希望我能拥有你这样的声音，” 他说着，拍了拍他的头，走开了。

而会胜在那又站了几分钟， 试着摆脱将他淹没的尴尬， 他很好奇承协知不知道，有时候他想用他的声音来交换承协的舞台存在感。 他觉得自己在舞台上像一个迷路的孩子， 像一只笨拙的小鸭子， 模仿着承协的一切， 却不知道怎么的让自己显得更加笨拙。

\---

（会胜一停下来，承协就鼓起了掌， 眼睛像弯弯的月牙， 温柔又快活。

“等我想睡觉的时候你得来我房间唱歌啊。”

会胜轻笑了两声， 在他自己听起来笑声又尖又夸张， 但他没忍住。

“在你耳边吗？像这样？” 他问道， 靠近了些， 好像要在承协耳边悄声说些什么似的。 他靠在承协身上的每一处都好像要烧起来一般。

承协推开了他， 装出恶心的样子， 但会胜知道他是什么样的。 他知道承协慌张时候的样子， 脸上带着紧张的笑容， 无意识地在座位里不安地动了动。

所以这次他又靠了过去， 而且没有再离开。）

\---

很久之前会胜就不再觉得自己像个陌生人了， 但那并不意味着有时候事情不会变得很难。

在离宣传期还有一个星期时，他意识到对他来说一切有多难。 任何一点小事都能让他紧张不已， 从见粉丝到音乐节目， 再到音乐节目结束后见那些艺人。 一切都是那么新奇， 让他一直生活在紧张情绪里， 他就像一个过于兴奋的孩子，总是带着笑，双手汗津津的。

然而他却感觉很是孤独， 被兴奋和新奇的泡沫包围的他， 却没有人可以分享他的热情，更不用说紧张。 成员们看起来和他一样开心， 但他们身边围绕着一种安定的氛围， 甚至可以说是无聊， 看起来这是一种习惯， 却更可能是出于经验。

会胜这时终于明白，为什么他没办法和别人彻底交流他的想法， 是因为他是唯一一个第一次经历这一切的人。 这种新奇的感觉比他以为的可怕多了。

每次乐队练习时他都会有这种感受， 比其他人沉重很多。 没完没了的活动和冗长的日程让他变得迟钝， 好像他一天不睡够十个小时就没办法正常度过这一天似的， 每过半个小时他都会忍不住打起哈欠， 四肢也变得僵硬麻木。

会胜从未想过会这么难， 尽管他一直觉得很兴奋， 他也希望这个世界能停一会儿睡个觉。

他也比过去变得更情绪化了。 他是这么告诉自己的， 时间让他变得更温柔， 棱角变得圆滑， 容易受伤。 这也是为什么一点小事都会让他痛苦。

当他们正在进行一个采访，成员们为了一个因为他来的时间不够长而听不懂的会心的玩笑而笑起来的时候。 当他们讲着会胜不在也不记得的趣事的时候。 他本完全不该为这些烦心的， 但不知怎的他觉得自己不该在这儿， 就算成员们尽了全力来让他尽可能地融入， 让他感觉像在家一般， 哄着他捧着他。 他仍旧觉得痛苦， 他也不知道该怎么做。

时不时地一切就会爆发。 莫名且安静， 只发生在他的内心。 就像胸前有一块石头， 就在肋骨下面， 肺的中间， 在那儿隐隐作痛。 他不知道会怎么样， 他不知道它是否会弄断他的肋骨或者压坏他的肺， 然而这种不安却最是沉重， 突然他就唱不出声，喘不过气了。

通常不会持续很久， 他总会默默咽下这感觉，觉得其他人不会注意到。 但承协总会在， 一只温和的手按在会胜腰后， 嘴上说着安慰的话。 会胜很好奇，他是否总是看见的比说的更多， 他是否更了解会胜多过会胜了解他。 这就是他危险的地方， 他想， 承协已经过于了解他了， 而会胜甚至不明白是怎么回事。

每次发生这种事时， 承协总会在晚饭后把他拉到地下室。 那里很安静， 远离他们繁忙的日程和吵闹的宿舍， 只有他们两个人玩着音乐。

这是会胜自从加入乐队以来最喜欢做的事情之一： 写歌。 尽管他很少做什么， 他的想法不是太荒唐就是太私人， 尽管承协似乎能够像读懂他一样读懂他的乐谱， 会胜却并不准备完全暴露自己。

所以他只是看着。 他偷拿了承协的大外套， 裹在身上， 然后看着承协， 沉醉在他身上的香气和房间的静谧当中。

他觉得他永远不会厌倦看承协工作， 他也明白在外人看来这也许会有些诡异， 但这能让他平静， 看着承协轻松地写下节奏和歌词。 会胜有一个目标，就是要超过他， 要能写下自己的感受， 总有一天他会能够在纸上尽情表达自己， 他暗暗发誓， 在那天，承协会像会胜欣赏他一样欣赏会胜。

会胜看着他，突然很好奇，承协有多了解他，有多深，有多好。

\---

（“会胜啊，哥很在乎你，” 承协读着屏幕上的评论， 然后转过头看着会胜，表情几乎一片空白。

“哦，那就好好照顾我吧，” 会胜笑着说， 感觉轻飘飘的，几乎被承协身上表露出的嫉妒逗笑了。

“真好啊， 你也有男饭了，”他的表情很是漠然， 但会胜现在太了解他了， 在他看来这全是伪装。

“哥，你嫉妒了？” 他问道， 唇边露出一个了然的笑。

“完全没有，” 承协摇着头说。 而这甚至连玩笑话都不是， 对于他们俩来说， 这是一个再明显不过的谎言， 他们同时大笑起来。

会胜只忙着笑了，他忘了去想嫉妒意味着什么。）

\---

有时候会胜想他不能再盯着承协看了， 但他就是无法移开眼睛。

这并不算是他的错。 当承协就在那儿， 在他身边， 每一天， 如此闪耀， 就像他想让所有人都看着他， 就像他在无意识地吸引着注意力。 会胜曾觉得自己就像飞蛾扑火， 他盯得太厉害，害怕自己终有一天会引火烧身。

承协身上有一种神秘莫测的气质， 非常吸引人。 他们现在已经在一起生活了好几个月， 比以往任何时候都要亲近， 而且还在一天天变得越来越亲近。 但会胜仍旧不明白对他来说承协算是什么。

这就像一个无法破译的迷， 承协好像一本上锁的日记，钥匙已经丢了很久，而且也没人知道在哪， 但你却忍不住觉得好奇， 所以你会一直盯着他瞧，直到你熟知他的每个角落，每条纹路，每种颜色，你熟记于心。 然而它里面有什么，你却无从得知。

因为会胜拒绝相信承协内心只有体贴， 一直这么温柔会让人很累，很危险。 但他也拒绝相信承协对他来说仍旧是个迷， 而会胜本身却如此一目了然、容易读懂， 好像他是承协放在床头柜上、每天晚上读一点的一本打开的书。

这不公平， 承协已经如此了解他。 所以他看着他，看了又看。 他看着承协的头发，好奇如果他用手指从发间梳过会多么柔软。 他看着他练习过后汗湿的皮肤， 看着湿衣服包裹的承协的身体。 他看着他纤长的手指； 看着他们每次交握着的手， 等着这碰触点燃他的肌肤， 而这从未发生。 他看着承协微笑时嘴角扬起的柔软的弧度， 看着他宽阔的肩膀， 看着他眼睛下方疲倦的眼袋，看着他双眉间紧皱的纹路。

会胜看着，看着，试着去读懂他， 用心去学习。 他看着，看着，知道了承协也感觉到了他放在他身上的眼神， 但却从未提起。 他看着他，好奇承协为什么不回头。

\---

（“这是一首悲伤的歌，但如果我看着会胜的话我就会一直笑因为他太可爱了。我忍不住。”

会胜突然第一次觉得好奇，是不是在他没有看着承协的时候，他也在看着他。）

\---

他能感觉到承协看他的眼神， 沉沉的在他脑后，几乎灼烧起来。

但会胜却没有回头。 他一直看着宰铉， 吹了他一脸泡泡，然后因为他皱起的脸而大笑起来。 宰铉开始追着他在屋子里跑， 他的笑声和粉丝的笑声混在了一起， 会胜是如此愉快， 如此轻松， 这些是他在这忙碌的新生活里最喜欢的时光。

当签售会结束，乐队一起问候粉丝的时候总是很难。 在狂跑了五分钟之后会胜喘的上气不接下气， 他挤在宰铉和承协中间， 他们的肩膀撞到了一起。 他感觉有些不安， 一种忧伤的情绪尖锐地刮着他现在身处的幸福泡泡， 他看着下面的粉丝， 他们也笑着仰头看着他， 他突然在想他们下一次见面会是什么时候。

他本能地靠近了承协， 寻找着安慰。 他抬起头， 看着承协的侧脸，他的手臂环着他的腰， 轻轻搂紧了一点， 等着承协靠过来也回头看着他， 但他没有， 他从未回头。

承协不耐地抿了抿唇， 但他的右臂最终还是搂在了会胜的肩膀上。 会胜温柔地笑了， 笑声埋在承协的肩上闷闷地， 他似乎又尴尬又嫉妒。 还挺可爱。

会胜接下来一直待在承协身边， 好像是种安慰， 尽管他也不知道承协需要安慰的是什么， 不知道他为什么一开始就不开心， 如果他们并没有真的分享什么， 至少没有说出来。

但他还是待在那儿， 靠在承协的手臂下。 他总会惊奇他们有多合适， 好像承协的手生来就该环在会胜的肩膀上似的。 当他们紧紧靠在一起时他觉得自己好小， 但却不弱， 他感觉温暖又安定。 承协的情绪随着他们每次靠近也越来越好， 他的唇边出现了一个甜甜的笑，似乎永远都不会消失。

会胜突然觉得好奇，他们怎么会像拼图一样契合， 而承协却像一块完不成的拼图。

\---

（“我真的很喜欢会胜尼，我看到他和宰铉玩的时候会嫉妒。”

会胜忍不住无法置信地笑了起来， 因为承协刚刚大声承认了他的嫉妒。 他有些不以为然， 毕竟这还不算什么， 承协不只会因为宰铉吃醋。 接着他突然感到慌张， 因为他才意识到承协刚才说他喜欢他， 在采访中间， 在电台上， 这却是他们最直白的一次袒露心扉。

因为承协或许觉得自己很隐晦， 会胜也或许会就着他， 毕竟这是他最擅长做的， 跟随承协的脚步。 但他更了解他， 他慢慢学会了如何读懂他。 他知道承协被他吸引，就像会胜自己也被他吸引。

他们还在大声笑着， 但车勋给了会胜一个了然的眼神， 仿佛一个警告。 他只是耸了耸肩继续笑着， 这不算什么，如果承协不想让这算什么。）

\---

会胜知道他又在盯着看了， 这次是在镜头前， 但他是有意识的， 好奇让他身上起了鸡皮疙瘩，他期待着承协的答案。

“如果我遇见我的理想型的话，”他说， 声音成熟冷静， 直视着镜头， 没有一秒迟疑， 安稳到没有人会认为他在撒谎， “我会直接告诉她我的感受。我不喜欢装傻，浪费时间。”

会胜忍不住因为这明显的谎言而窃笑。 他低下了头好不那么明显， 试着躲开镜头和承协， 但没什么用， 他能感觉到他在他身边紧张起来。 当会胜抬起头看他时他的眼神变得让人看不懂， 比他想象的冷， 他的嘴唇紧紧抿成一个微笑，看起来似乎不仅仅是气恼。

他们已经绕着彼此躲了这么久， 垫着脚绕过了彼此都心知肚明的那些感受， 却从来没敢提起过， 事情已经变得有些荒唐。

“你呢，会胜尼？”而尽管承协有些气恼， 他的声音听起来依旧不可思议地温柔。

会胜觉得自己应该为当着镜头嘲笑他而抱歉， 但他已经受够了这场游戏， 受够了假装什么事都没发生， 他的身体会因为每一次与承协肌肤相亲而刺痛。 他受够了那些明显的偷瞄， 夸张的赞美， 荒唐的嫉妒。 他们之间的这个东西， 不管它是什么， 他不知道该叫它什么， 不确定他将来会不会知道， 都已经变得如此沉重，几乎将他们压垮。 事情已经到了会胜只能等着承协终于回过头承认他们需要谈谈，而他只能笑笑的地步，因为如果不是这样， 会胜永远不会承认， 他永远不会明白承协对他来说算是什么， 这让他浑身发痒。

所以他只是因为这荒唐的局面又笑了笑， 他直直的看着承协的眼睛， 挑衅地抬起下巴，尽管他觉得自己在他身边好小， 几乎显得脆弱， “我也不知道该怎么办，”他回答， 甜甜的笑着。 “我猜等我遇到那个人的时候会知道的，这还没有发生。”

然后承协的反应就完完全全是会胜想象的那样， 他的表情沉了一点， 嘴唇紧紧的抿了几秒， 接着眨了眨眼冲着镜头微笑， 好像什么都没有发生过， 除了他身上不耐的情绪。 会胜在心里笑了， 他们两个可以继续这么下去，直到承协受够了这一切。

会胜不知道是不是承协极度的贴心才让他没有郁闷超过十五分钟， 采访一结束他就和平常一样愉快， 温暖的靠在会胜身边， 明亮地几乎让人睁不开眼。 会胜突然很好奇，是不是他天生就几乎无时不刻都这样愉快， 还是他过于擅长自己的伪装。

\---

（“我的理想型是脸蛋可爱的人，” 承协说。 然后就在这时， 在电台采访中间， 他朝会胜回望过去， 正好抓到他也一只手捧着脸看他。

会胜感觉自己的脸好烫， 他知道一定比平常红了三个色度。 他用小臂挡着脸， 想要抹去那里的微笑， 却似乎办不到， 承协在他旁边窃笑了一声。

他无视了车勋对他警告的眼神， 因为承协总是选择最差的时机说一些重要的事，这不是会胜的错。）

\---

会胜大部分时间总是很累， 尽管他正慢慢适应新生活，队员们也总是在他感觉自己快因为缺觉而晕过去的时候鼓励他， 他仍旧觉得自己打不起精神。

在一天满满的行程结束之后回宿舍的移动过程是他最喜欢的。 通常他会全程睡着， 他的身体会在一靠在后座软软的靠垫上时就失去力气， 好像所有工作的压力一下子全压在他身上似的， 打得他睁不开眼睛。

但其他时候， 他会假装睡着。 假装已经逐渐变成了他生活中很重要的一部分， 他好奇这是否也是造成他累的筋疲力尽的原因之一。

他闭上眼睛， 头往后靠着，然后听， 打开的车窗外风和快速驶过的车流的声音， 好像一只摇篮曲， 冷空气让他忍不住颤抖， 却也很清新， 让他闭着眼睛也能保持清醒。

承协总是坐在他身边， 安定又温暖， 轻轻的哼着广播里的歌， 与其他孩子们悄声交谈，试图在不吵醒会胜的情况下进行对话。 这感觉就像一个舒适的泡泡， 就在这些移动过程里世界好像慢慢消失了， 只有他们五个和音乐，会胜身上的痛感也慢慢地减退、消失。

最后会胜总会在座位里滑下去，直到他的头靠在了承协的肩上， 这很不舒服， 但很温暖， 他总会假装睡着，这样承协就不会推开他，他就能享受这份静谧和温暖，直到车程结束他不得不再一次强迫自己动起来。

有时候会有手指梳过他的头发。 承协会把手放在会胜的头上， 慢慢用手指梳过他的发丝， 而他会忍不住慢慢睡着。 会胜不擅表达， 特别是对承协， 而他唯一能找到的描述这种愉悦的词是家的感觉（home）。 他好奇怎么会有人感觉并不像家人（family）却会让你有家的感觉（home）。

\---

会胜喜欢雨天。 在雨天承协总把自己关在地下室里， 他会告诉所有人别去打扰他， 雨会给他很多灵感，他要努力工作。 会胜是唯一一个被允许留在那儿陪着他的人， 因为他很安静， 承协是这么说的， 但会胜知道不仅仅是这样。

今天也是如此， 雨下得很大，窗户都开始震动， 会胜担心雨会转成冰雹，他们就不得不在地下室过夜了。 对承协来说这也不是第一次了， 他沉浸在歌词里的时候会忘记时间， 然后就会趴在键盘和桌子上散落的纸张上睡着。 第二次早上他回家的时候宰铉就会笑他脸上的键盘印子。

会胜为他们两个准备了咖啡， 他把杯子放在承协的电脑旁边，然后把另一只捧在冰冷的手心里坐回他身边。 他把杯子举到唇边， 但没有喝， 他只是在品味那好闻的味道，让热度温暖他的脸颊。

他从杯子边缘看着承协。 他的眼睛盯着电脑屏幕， 从屏幕里发出的光映的他的皮肤有些病态的苍白， 眼圈发黑， 累的不行。 他用右手撑着脸， 蓬乱的发丝被他用手梳过而立起， 另一只手放在键盘上， 他好像已经在上面敲了几个小时了。

“你确定你今天工作没事吗？”会胜问道， 他耐心的等待着答案，从咖啡上吐出一口冷气，目光在承协的脸上扫过。

“我得好好利用这些雨天，”承协的手从头上放在了键盘上， 他敲了几个字，五秒钟后又把它们删了。

会胜在椅子上伸了个懒腰，试着去瞟屏幕上都写了些什么， 但承协威胁般的看了他一眼， 扬着眉毛抿着嘴， 会胜却觉得他这表情好可爱。

“我不喜欢别人在我没写完的时候看，你知道的，”会胜只是低下头抿了一口咖啡， 有些烫嘴，却让他觉得舒服。

“你又在写一首伤心的歌吗？” 他不知廉耻地盯着他看了几分钟然后问道， 承协只是点了点头。

雨天的时候总是这样， 雨会让承协发挥的更好， 但是以一种忧郁的方式。 他们最近非常忙， 会胜和承协只有在下雨天或者会胜需要休息的时候才会来地下室。 会胜已经忘了上一次承协写一首开心的歌是什么时候了。

会胜把杯子放在桌子上然后站了起来。 承协甚至都没把目光从屏幕上移开去看他去哪， 因而在会胜突然把手臂环在他身上的时候他吓了一跳，感觉到会胜的胸紧紧贴在他的背上。

他们对这种碰触并不陌生， 不知怎么的他们总会缠着对方， 会胜都不知道这是什么发生的， 它就是发生了， 而且感觉非常好， 所以他就任由它发生。 但这总会让他有些激动， 会胜以为这种感觉现在应该已经习空见惯、消退了， 但它总会有一种新的东西， 让他每次都忍不住抱的再紧一点。

他的手按在承协的胸前， 他能感觉到它随着他的呼吸一起一伏， 会胜把脸埋在他的侧颈，而承协把手放在了他的手上。 温度差让他轻颤了一下， 和他被咖啡杯温暖过的手比起来承协的手好冰。

“我要把你身上的忧伤都挤掉，”他靠着承协的侧颈轻声呢喃。 会胜的唇靠着承协的皮肤轻轻移动着，让他身上起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

承协的动作很快， 突然间会胜就靠在了承协的桌子上， 站在承协分开的双腿之间， 低头看着他。

“别再开这种玩笑了，不然我就不得不做点什么来阻止你了，”承协说着，唇边带着一丝本该显得危险的笑容。 他的双手放在会胜的两边， 然后他轻轻地收紧了双臂， 好像如果会胜不乖乖听话他就要挠他痒痒似的。

而会胜想，你什么都不会做的，你也知道我没有开玩笑 ， 但他什么都没说， 他只是大笑起来。对着承协的脸大笑并不是个好主意， 他的肩膀突然紧张起来。 尽管他的触碰依旧很温柔， 抚过会胜嘴唇的手轻的如羽毛一般， 好像要是他抱的太紧他就会从他手指间溜走似的， 他的眼神却很冷。 但会胜知道， 这并不是冷酷， 这是伤痛。

他知道他应该道歉， 他没有选对开口的时机， 但他最近压力太大了。 会胜再也无法把一切好好收着了， 他的情绪已经满溢了出来， 到处洒， 就像不合时宜的玩笑， 因为他已经不知道应该怎么办了， 而他还没有学会该如何用文字表达。

所以他想去他的吧， 他紧紧抿起嘴让自己不要再笑了而毁了这气氛。 他会用触碰表达，因为这是他擅长做的。 他用一只手捧起了承协的脸， 天气很冷但他很温暖， 他屈起一根手指勾住了他的耳朵， 指腹轻抚着那个弧度， 尽可能地慢， 直到承协眼睛里的伤痛慢慢融化，变得柔和。

会胜无法描述现在承协脸上的情绪是什么， 但他知道一定和他的感受一样， 他们已经如此同步。 所以他靠了过去， 因为他已经受够了等待， 因为如果他们再拖时间可能就不够了。

承协的嘴唇并不和他脸颊一样温暖， 它们和这天气一样冷。 这个吻本该很温柔， 就像承协给他的感受一样， 温和柔软又让他晕头转向。 开始确实是这样， 他们的嘴唇靠在一起慢慢移动着， 然后在他软在承协身上时热度逐渐上升。

他发誓他的心从未跳的这么失控过， 第一次和N.Flying一起出道时也没有过。 他能感觉到脉搏在他的手腕、眼睛、喉咙里跳动， 让他的手轻轻发抖， 所以他用手指抓住了承协的头发寻找平衡。 然后一切都开始变得不再温柔。

突然间上升的温度和速度让这不再像一个缓慢又阴郁的雨天。 承协喉咙里发出一声低沉的呻吟， 介于呜咽和吼叫之间， 会胜不太确定， 但他知道这是因为欲望。 承协抓在他后腰的手猛然收紧，然后他从座位上站起， 把会胜也抱了起来， 会胜不得不把腿环在他腰上才能继续吻他。 他不想分开， 不想给承协时间思考， 他们已经受够了。

会胜不知道身边发生了什么， 他忙着咬承协的下唇， 让他张开嘴， 但他听见身后一阵沙沙声。 突然间他就坐在了桌子上， 双腿环在承协身上， 紧紧靠着他， 用舌头打开了他的双唇，他加深了这个吻，让会胜浑身颤抖起来。

他觉得自己要窒息了。 会胜的脑子好像一团雾， 他的肺也急需空气， 但他不能退开， 不能在承协一只手放在他颈后舌头在他嘴里吻着他好像他们命悬一线而这是唯一救命的方法似的。 会胜感觉自己要窒息了， 但同时又觉得如果他停止亲吻承协他就会喘不过气。 所以他用手指摩挲着承协的下颌线， 让他的唇更为分开， 好让他能用舌头逡巡过他嘴里的每一个角落， 似乎这是能缓解他身体里灼烧感觉的唯一方法。

接着承协退开了点， 却只是为了吻过会胜的脸颊和下颌线， 下到他的侧颈， 轻轻咬上他喉结上那片薄薄的皮肤。 好像他们俩之间累积了数月的那不可名状的东西让他爆发了出来，而不是像会胜想象的那样将他消耗殆尽， 而现在他要用激烈的碰触啮咬和亲吻杀死他。 会胜只能收紧了放在承协头发里的手指，任他为所欲为， 而他沙哑又急促地喘息着， 皮肤刺痛发烫。

但一切突然停了下来， 承协停止了亲吻， 但他也没有抽身离开， 他只是被夹在会胜的双腿之间， 手轻轻按着他的后腰， 胸膛靠在会胜的胸前起伏， 他的下巴倚在会胜的肩上， 在会胜耳边急促又大声地喘着气。

“真是一团乱，”他低声说， 如果不是他的嘴唇离会胜的耳边如此之近他可能根本就听不清他说什么。

会胜突然感觉一阵恐惧袭来， 尖锐而冰冷， 对于拒绝和后悔的恐惧， 也许他还是没能学会怎么弄懂承协， 而他一直以来都误会了。 他环在承协腰上的双腿微微收紧， 放在他肩上的手指伸了伸， 这是他想要延续这一刻的一种微弱的努力。

但接着承协就在他耳边轻声笑了起来， 目光依旧放在会胜身后， 他可能并没感受到他现在突如其来的慌乱，却依旧让他变得温暖起来。

会胜回头看向自己身后， 然后在看见乱糟糟的桌子时忍不住跟承协一起笑了起来。 承协的电脑现在正危险地放在桌子边， 他的笔记本的纸已经浸满了咖啡而褶皱起来， 一只杯子掉在地板上， 已经碎了， 而会胜甚至都不记得听到过碎裂的声音。

“看看你让我做了些什么，”承协说， 微微起身去看会胜的眼睛， “你真是个危险的人。”

承协怎么会觉得他危险呢， 会胜想， 他明明是他身边最弱小的人。 他敬畏地看着他， 看他被亲吻过嫣红的嘴唇， 他立起的乱发， 他深邃的褐色眼睛， 看起来那么疲累又那么明亮。 他正温柔地笑着， 他的手仍旧放在会胜的腰上， 轻柔又贴心。 他是那么温柔， 他整个人都是， 而在他低下头再次亲吻他的时候他想，自己怎么会如此幸运。

\---

没有冗长的谈话， 没有争吵， 没有崩溃， 没有后悔， 有的只是更多的亲吻和情绪，会胜觉得可能有点太多了。 他们努力想要表现自然， 努力隐瞒， 但这很难，当他们的手和目光总是无法离开对方， 脸上总是忍不住带着笑容的时候。

他们没有告诉队员们， 但会胜清楚他们知道。 他知道每次承协趁着夜色溜进他房间的时候光珍都醒着。 他知道光珍告诉了车勋， 每次在采访中他们的谈话朝着危险的方向行进的时候都会看见车勋警告的眼神。 他不知道宰铉是过于迟钝还是根本不在乎， 但每次车勋在他打算和承协独处的时候都会把他拽走，而会胜会忍不住大笑起来。

现在一切都容易了很多， 尽管会胜还没完全适应新的生活， 至少他已经不再一直好奇了。 他依旧没有找到合适的词来形容承协， 尤其是他们的关系， 因为他们还没给出一个具体的定义， 而会胜想他恐怕可能得为承协带给他的所有情绪创造一个新的名词， 因为目前已有的所有词汇都不够好。

也许他确实不知道他该用什么词来形容承协， 但他知道他在他身边该是什么位置， 他们完美契合。

FIN.


End file.
